<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manual Therapy by theluckypumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355372">Manual Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluckypumpkin/pseuds/theluckypumpkin'>theluckypumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Felix's POV (The Outer Worlds), Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of studying, Inexperienced Felix (The Outer Worlds), M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers to Max's quest line, Spoilers to the Iconoclast quest line, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluckypumpkin/pseuds/theluckypumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has a crisis of faith and comes to Max to discuss it. Max suggests a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manual Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the same timeline as A Perfect Pet. No need to read that one to understand this one, though. They are not related.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn't weird, Felix tells himself. It's <em> not </em> . Max and he are almost friends at this point, right? They've talked, shared a few drinks and even sat through a whole tossball game without attempting to kill each other. It was mostly due to Max being calmer now after he had that badtrip (or should he call it a <em> good </em> trip, then?), but still.</p><p>Drugs did Maximilian good, surprisingly. He finally lost that huge stick up his ass and became a bearable human being. Ellie says he's no fun anymore, but Felix knows better. Max <em> is </em> fun, he's loads of fun - he hasn't lost his dry humour and his wit, he still knows more about tossball than any of them... And he still drives Felix up the wall any time they talk. </p><p>It's just not the same kind of frustration anymore.</p><p>So Felix has hots for the guy. There, he said it. So what? Max is good-looking, nice to talk to and he listens to Felix rant about whatever. Of course he likes the older man. It's not weird.</p><p> </p><p>Neither is standing in front of his room's door in the late evening, afraid to knock. He just wants to talk, is all. And everyone else beside Boss and the robots is asleep. And he has already talked to Boss and the man is busy right now, anyway. And you can't talk to SAM about feelings, really. The old can is hardly a good talking buddy. ADA is better, but she's probably busy navigating the ship or whatever.</p><p>Felix is snapped out of his thoughts as the door opens. Max is on the doorstep, soft-looking pants and sweater, all cozy and warm, a bathing towel in his hand. He stops mid-step, and his eyebrows do that twitching thing when they go slightly up and then back down again. Felix thinks it's adorable.</p><p>- Felix? What are you doing here?</p><p>Felix takes a step back, flustered.</p><p>- Sorry! Sorry, just...wanted to talk to someone, the girls are asleep and Boss is stuck in the nav room...</p><p>- Chatting with Dr Welles again, I presume? - Max looks amused. </p><p>- Probably, - Felix grins. - So, I figured, I'd check if you were awake? </p><p>Max steps back into the room and gestures for Felix to follow him.</p><p>- I was about to take my evening shower and go to sleep - but I suppose it can wait. Come take a sit, let's talk.</p><p>Felix almost groans. First, an image of Max in the shower, then that silky baritone ordering him to <em> come </em> - NO, <b>no</b>. Focus, Millstone, and do what he says. You're here to talk - so, talk.</p><p>He sits on the bed, just to be a bitch. Besides, both chairs have piles of books on them. Max reads way more now. Probably 'cause he started reading for pleasure.</p><p>- So, I've been thinkin'... </p><p>Max sits on the bed beside him. Wow, that's... pretty close. </p><p>- Yes?</p><p>Felix clears his throat.</p><p>- We just got back from Monarch, right? And you know I've been wearin' that Iconoclast armour <em> ironically </em>, right? But, y'know, they've grown on me, sorta. All those words about the Truth and rebellion...</p><p>Max simply nods.</p><p>- And then we found out that Graham guy was a bastard who left people to die. And I'm just... I just don't know what to think anymore, you know?</p><p>Max hums thoughtfully.</p><p>- His successor, Zora, seems like a capable leader, - he offers.</p><p>- I <em> know </em>, - Felix groans, - but it's not the same! He started the whole thing, and his hands are soaked in blood! So how can I believe anything they say?!</p><p>The ex-vicar puts his hand on Felix's shoulder. It's warm. </p><p>- It is hard to have a crisis of faith, I can relate. Especially so, when you're so young and haven't experienced much heartbreak... </p><p>- I have! - Felix argues, maybe a little too loudly. </p><p>He has, though. His parents left him, Clyde turned out to be an asshole and also left him... Everyone he cared about. Until he met Boss and this team. Until he met Max.</p><p>Who's now looking at him with a sorrowful expression.</p><p>- I am sorry, Felix. I didn't mean to...</p><p>- 's okay. Just...just 'cause I'm younger doesn't mean I haven't been through enough shit.</p><p>- Of course. I'm sorry.</p><p>Felix shrugs it off. They fall into silence for a couple seconds. Or minutes. Or whatever. Maximilian's hand is warm on his shoulder. </p><p>- Hey Max?</p><p>- Mm?</p><p>- You don't believe in anything anymore, right? How's that been goin' on for you?</p><p>Max smiles warmly.</p><p>- It has been great actually. I've never been freer. More peaceful. More...<em> at </em> peace.</p><p>Felix eyes him incredulously.</p><p>- All that because of drugs?</p><p>The ex-vicar shakes his head.</p><p>- The incense simply helped me hear myself. I've had the answers to my questions deep inside of me - but I had been silencing them until that day. Now I hear myself clearly.</p><p>- Wow... - Felix thinks for a bit. - Do you have any of that shit left?</p><p>A hearty laugh is his answer. It's not loud, not unkind, so he doesn't mind it. It suits Max.</p><p>- You don't need drugs, Felix. What you need is to get out of your head and into the present moment. To feel the world around you. It might help you find your place in it.</p><p>- And how would I do that?</p><p>Their faces are awfully close. So close he could just lean into Max's space and touch him. Probably could kiss him as well. That would be great.</p><p>Max's eyes have a mischievous glint in them. Like he has an idea he's excited about. It makes him look younger. </p><p>- Will you let me help you?</p><p>Felix nods, unsure what's going on but welcoming it anyway. Anything as long as Max keeps looking at him so intensely. As long as Max's attention is fully focused on him.</p><p>Still, he's totally unprepared for what comes next. Max leans back slightly and offers him his hand. It's a simple gesture but for some reason Felix is dumbfounded.</p><p>- Take my hand, Felix, - Max encourages softly.</p><p>And <em> that </em> is. That is a tone Felix is unable to resist. He takes Max's hand, and the man squeezes it slightly.</p><p>- That's it. The easiest way to become conscious of what's around you is through your senses. Sight, sound, touch. Take in everything that surrounds you. The feeling of my hand in yours, the sound of my voice. Recognize the moment you live in. </p><p>Felix just stares at him, mesmerized. The hand in his is firm, dry, slightly calloused and very, very warm. He wants more of that sensation. Maybe in some other places as well. </p><p>Max takes his limp hand into both of his and massages it gently. Void, if it ends here, Felix still will have plenty to dream about tonight.</p><p>- I had trouble with this at first, - Max confesses suddenly, looking at their joined hands, - focusing on the present, it is. But you seem to have a talent for it... </p><p>- I seem to have a good teacher, - Felix retorts weakly. </p><p>Max huffs in response. </p><p>He spends some time playing with Felix's hand, then with the other one, adding some remarks about what they're doing, and his eyes never leave Felix. That's...well, not <em> overwhelming </em> - but close. Felix never had so much attention dedicated to him alone.</p><p>And then Max's hand surges up and cups his face. </p><p>A shiver runs down Felix's body - from the point of contact to the deepest parts of his being. His eyes flutter close and he's sure he lets out a sigh. Which is totally uncool but <em> boy </em> does that feel good. He can't recall anyone touching him with such gentleness before. He even tips his head slightly to the side to get more of it. </p><p>The chuckle he hears from Max is not his regular. It's a dark, slightly dangerous sound that makes Felix shiver all over again. </p><p>- That good, huh?</p><p>He snaps his eyes open. Max looks directly at him, his face is closer than before and his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. </p><p>- It's okay, - he tells Felix and digs his fingers into the younger man's hair. - You can close your eyes and just feel it. I've got you.</p><p>The corners of his mouth are turned upwards a little bit and there are crinkles around his eyes, like he's about to smile. His expression is soft, and his touch is heavenly. Felix is briefly jealous of Boss's time-bending abilities. He'd stretch this moment forever if he could.</p><p>He closes his eyes obediently and focuses his attention on the tender touches at his scalp. Max plays with the black locks, combing his fingers through them, then scratches the skin lightly. A groan escapes Felix's lips. He simply can't take it anymore. He surges forward and lets his head fall on Max's shoulder.</p><p>The older man chuckles again.</p><p>- I seem to have overwhelmed you a little, dear boy. Maybe you should lie down...</p><p>He lies back on the bed, tugging Felix with him. Felix really can't see how that was supposed to help because tow they're touching <em> way more </em>. Like, he's half lying atop the former vicar. And the older man is still giving him head scritches. And his other hand is now stroking Felix's back. He honestly can't complain but he's seriously worried that his lower half might start misbehaving any second now. And then Max will throw him out of his room and never talk to him again. </p><p>Max doesn't seem worried about that. He acts like he's genuinely enjoying this - whatever this is - as much as Felix does. Like touching the younger man is as much of a pleasure to him, as it is for Felix to be touched. Huh.</p><p>- You can touch me too, if you want, - Max says, and he groans in response, because <em> that voice </em>. He clutches the older man's sweater in both hands and pulls himself even closer. He wouldn't let go even if there was an alarm, he thinks briefly. This earns another chuckle from Max, and Felix claims it as his new favourite sound.</p><p>- How long has it been since anyone touched you like this? - Max's tone is slightly concerned but Felix can't understand why. And how does the man even have enough brain cells working to ask things like that? Everything feels too good to think properly.</p><p>- Too long, - he rasps and hides his face in the crook of the ex-vicar's neck. It smells incredible - rough and slightly musky and so <em> Max </em>. - Also never.</p><p>He touched people before. Sure. He had sex, with people of different genders, back on the Groundbreaker - but it was never like this. He briefly remembers Gunnar - all sharp angles and ever sharper words, all muscle and madness. They had fun together, on multiple occasions, and parted ways on good terms. It was good. It was passionate and hot - but never like <em> this </em> . Noone had the nerve to be <em> nice </em> to Felix. The audacity to hold him so gently and say such sweet nonsense to him. He vaguely recalls a pat on the shoulder here and there, but <em> this </em>... This is definitely a first.</p><p>- Oh, you poor thing, - the ex-vicar gasps. And then his tone turns predatory: - I'm going to spoil you <b>rotten</b>.</p><p>Something twists inside Felix at those words - something hidden so deep he almost forgot it existed. A naive, childish excitement at the mention of something good. But he's an adult now, so this excitement shows in a very adult way.</p><p>- Max, - he rasps again and rolls his hips forward, seeking more contact. It's probably too much, they haven't even kissed yet but he's too far gone to care.</p><p>- Shh, it's okay, my dear, - the older man fucking <em> purrs </em>, - keep going. I got you. </p><p>This is an access granted, if Felix knows anything. He groans helplessly and continues his erratic movements, rutting into Max like a fucking animal in heat. He should be disgusted with himself and he probably will when this is over. But right now he is here, in Max's arms, and he feels fucking <em> amazing </em> , and the man keeps caressing him, and reassuring him, telling him he's so handsome and strong and <em> good </em>...</p><p>The world goes blank.</p><p> </p><p>He comes to his senses a minute later, and Max hasn't moved an inch. He's still lying on his back, Felix in his arms, and petting the younger man like he's a domestic canid or something. And it still feels awful nice. Even after he came.</p><p>Oh, fuck. He fucking soiled his pants like a void-damned teenager. And he hadn't done that when he was a teenager, so that's even worse. Motherfuck, Max is gonna be so...</p><p>- How are you feeling? - Max's voice is still the same kind, soft baritone as always. </p><p>- Fucking <em> awesome </em>, - Felix can't find the balls to lie. It was breathtaking and Max should know it. - I didn't know you had it in you, old man.</p><p>His usual bratty self is coming back. Felix is happy to hide behind this mask but Max is apparently having none of his shit tonight.</p><p>- I have plenty more if you're willing to explore, - he says and honest-to-god-Architect-or-whatever <em> kisses Felix on the forehead </em>. Also, was that a rhyme?</p><p>Anyway, Felix melts. It's too good. He doesn't deserve it yet he has it. And void if he isn't gonna hold on for grim death.</p><p>- <b>Awesome</b>, - he repeats and raises his head a little just to look at the ex-vicar. - You said you were going to hit the showers?</p><p> </p><p>Showering leads to more cuddles and Max leaving light, mantiswarm-wing kisses all over his face and neck. Felix desperately wants more but even endorphins-high he gets it. They had their fun and they should part ways.  That's the rule. Everyone on the Groundbreaker knew it.</p><p>Max, apparently, doesn't. 'Cause he cups Felix's face again once they put their clothes on and kisses him on the nose.</p><p>- I hope you'll come to me whenever you feel the need to get out of your head again, - he muses, yet there's a hopeful expression hidden in the crinkles around his eyes. </p><p>And to void with it, Felix thinks. Boss'll hardly be against it, Ellie and Nyoka won't care and Parv will be probably happy for them both. He's safe here. He can have a little something good for himself.</p><p>So he hugs the ex-vicar tightly and clasps their lips together. The older man is hesitant for a moment and then answers with such vigor like he's been holding back for as long as they know each other. </p><p>Wow.</p><p>Felix leans back, takes a deep breath and asks, his eyes prickling a little at the importance of it:</p><p>- Can I come just 'cause I wanna come?</p><p>The ex-vicar's face lighs up.</p><p>- Oh, my dear boy, - he smiles, - anytime. Anytime at all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- Hey, old man?</p><p>- Mm?</p><p>- You were right about this "being in the moment" shit. I know where my place is. And I'm pretty damn happy it's here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first smut posted here. When Emma read it, she sent me to horny jail. *BONK*</p><p>Please let me know if there are any mistakes - English is not my first language.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397186">[Podfic] Manual Therapy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/em%20arzhur">em arzhur (gwenynnefydd)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>